lost_in_vivofandomcom-20200214-history
Sotiris
Sotiris is a mysterious entity created by Dr. Piccinini with the purpose of being his "savior." The creature was given life and nourished by him in the Neizumi Testing laboratories, and it is presumably the reason why the laboratories have been abandoned. It's unclear how Sotiris was created, but evidence points to a combination of scientific testing and supernatural means. Sotiris can teleport, it can kill the player by simply touching them, and it can break the game by altering its code (seen notably in the fake credits roll and by turning Dr. Piccinini into an item). It is likely that Dr. Piccinini was inspired to create Sotiris after listening to Tape #3, which can be found during Sotiris's portion of the game. Appearance in-game Sotiris first appears briefly in the mines, where it teleports quickly away after being spotted. Sotiris is first encountered as an enemy after opening a door that leads to a warehouse in the Neizumi testing laboratories. If the player gets too close, Sotiris will break their neck, and a cutscene will play in which rats eat the player's corpse, starting with their eyes. In order to escape the laboratories, the player needs to collect one of Dr. Piccinini's eyes from a fleshy pile in the warehouse. Shortly after, Sotiris is seen inserting an eye into one of its "eye holes." From then on, Sotiris's eye will always look at the player, though it still cannot move. During this segment, the player needs to get to a door locked by a retinal scanner to reach the elevator. In the elevator after escaping Sotiris, fake credits begin to roll as the player ascends, and will continue as the elevator's cord breaks, sending the elevator plummeting. Sotiris's final appearance happens during this sequence, where it is briefly seen hanging in the elevator before the player reaches the final area of the game. Mechanics Sotiris can't be killed, but it also can't move while in the line of sight of the player. It can, however, pursue the player by teleporting within their radius if they look away from Sotiris for at least one second. The radius shrinks the longer that the player stays in the area. The radius also shrinks faster if the player is not looking. As long as the player looks towards its general direction, regardless if there are any boxes blocking their path, Sotiris can't move. The only way to escape is by collecting Dr. Piccinini's eye in a random place in the area, and using the eye to open the door. Sotiris is also vital for achieving the game's Nightmare Ending . Sotiris' Fake Credits are shown below: "Lost in Vivo" "A game by AKUMA KIRA" "3D art by SOTIRIS" "Music by AKUMA KIRA JADDEN CRIST NOLAN REESE" "Texture and lighting by GL LABS" "motion capture by (your name/username)" "Blood by (Your name/username)" "The time IS LATE" "Savior of Rats SOTIRIS" "The need FOR EYES" "is an unquenchable HUNGER" Trivia * If The Protagonist dies to Sotiris, their eye will be missing from the Game Over screen. *Sotiris will appear in the mines when first entering. He doesn't attack the player, and he disappears after a few seconds. *Sotiris is likely the monster that asked for The Eyeless Hobo's eyes. *Sotiris is pronounced σωτήρας *Sotiris's name is derived from the Greek name Sotirios, which translates to "salvation." *Sotiris's pointing animation was inspired by the Twin Victims from Silent Hill 4. (source ) *Sotiris shares many similarities with SCP-173 : they can only move when nobody is looking, they appear to break the necks of their victims, and they are both contained in testing facilities. Category:Creatures Category:Bosses Category:Enemies